Répertoire des actes sexuels d'Ikebukuro
by SiPi-fan
Summary: Eh bien, une suite de lemons tortueux suivants des thèmes étranges.
1. Climatiseur

Lamentablement inspirée par les Incongruités sexuelles de Namimori, une autre connerie du même acabit, ma meilleure amie et muse a décidé de me faire écrire ceci, une suite d'acte sexuels plus ou moins étranges, avec diverses pairings issus de l'anime DRRR !, qui auront lieu dans le charmant quartier d'Ikebukuro. Voila.

Disclaimer : tous les personnages appartient à Narita Ryohgo.

Bonne lecture !

Une chaleur moite, presque palpable, s'était abattue sur Tokyo depuis une poignée de jours, qu'exhaussait la densité de la population. Izaya, quoiqu'il semblât extérieurement insensible à la touffeur de l'air, n'en était pas moins incommodé. Il avait consenti à enlever son éternelle veste bordée de fourrure qu'il portait sagement sous le bras et observait ses pairs se débattre avec l'atmosphère oppressante à la façon d'un enfant cruel car curieux qui regarde agonir des insectes. Il avait noté que la montée des températures accentuait la propension à la violence de Shizuo, mais il avait renoncé à le provoquer plus de quelques minutes pour s'épargner l'effort d'une course.

Il songeait à un moyen efficace de conjurer la chaleur, éludant les idées les plus communes qui lui venaient à l'esprit par anticonformisme. Finalement, il se rappela une réflexion qu'il avait formulé deux ou trois semaines en amont : « On dirait un nom de climatiseur ». Ryûgamine. Il tenait sa solution.

Mikado flânait avec insouciance dans Ikebukuro, vêtu d'un short bleu marine et d'un tee-shirt pastel à rayures qui lui donnaient l'air d'un petit garçon. Ses yeux en avaient la merveilleuse innocence.

Soudain, au détour d'une rue, il tomba nez-à-nez avec un jeune homme à la silhouette déliée et au sourire suave. Orihara Izaya en personne.

« Bonjour, Mikado-kun. »

Sa voix avait la sensualité de celui qui ne manque ni d'assurance ni d'audace et ne s'épargne jamais de les mettre à son service.

Mikado lui offrit une expression affable et gênée comme seule réponse, les yeux rivés à son torse qu'épousait parfaitement son tee-shirt fin bleu nuit. Izaya lui adressa son célèbre sourire de félin carnassier et la confusion de garçon s'accrut d'autant.

« Je cherchais un climatiseur, tu n'en aurais pas vu un dans le coin ? », demanda Izaya d'une voix badine.

Mikado crut à une blague d'un type particulier, mais Izaya semblait sérieux. Du moins, aussi sérieux qu'un individu dans son genre pouvait l'être.

« Heu…

« Peu importe, en vérité, l'interrompit Izaya, soudain plus grave. Il y a quelque chose que j'aimerais te montrer… Suis-moi ! », lança-t-il, dépassant Mikado qui fit demi-tour et essaya de ne pas se laisser distancer.

Ils arrivèrent devant un immeuble plutôt ancien, aux lignes très sobres, dans lequel Izaya s'engouffra sans dire un mot. Mikado eut l'impression de pénétrer dans l'antre du démon en personne - il n'avait pas tort.

Les escaliers qu'ils gravirent étaient étroits, vétustes mais dépourvus de poussière et il régnait une fraîcheur qui contrastait agréablement avec la chaleur écrasante de l'extérieur. Cependant que son esprit était aiguillé de mille et unes question, le corps de Mikado savourait ce répit.

« Tu n'es pas curieux de voir ce que j'ai à te montrer ? », interrogea Izaya en s'arrêtant à un palier que rien ne distinguait des autres.

Mikado hocha la tête, mutique, troublé par le regard brun incendié de reflets grenat d'Izaya. Un instant, il se demanda s'il existait un légende qui mentionnerait le fils caché du Diable, mais cette pensée s'enfuit aussi promptement qu'elle lui était venue et il s'avança à la suite d'Izaya dans un appartement plongé dans la pénombre. Les mains du jeune homme se posèrent sur ses épaules et le guidèrent au travers des pièces. Mikado avait perdu tout repère, focalisé qu'il était sur l'incongrue fraicheur des doigts d'Izaya. Ce dernier frôla la peau douce de sa gorge avant de relâcher sa prise. Lentement, les yeux de Mikado s'acclimatèrent aux ténèbres et il distingua la silhouette d'Izaya grâce aux infimes rais de lumière que filtrait le store tiré. Il se tenait à environ deux mètres de lui, les bras croisés et il devina plus qu'il ne vit son sourire prédateur.

« Approche », énonça Izaya et il obéit avec une docilité juvénile. La main gauche de son compagnon vint cueillir son menton et Mikado ne douta pas un instant qu'il pouvait voir parfaitement en dépit de l'obscurité ambiante. De fait, il se sentait embarrassé par l'examen minutieux qu'Izaya faisait de son visage qu'il caressa alors de l'index droit avant de le glisser dans l'encolure de son tee-shirt sur lequel il tira sèchement pour amener plus étroitement Mikado à lui. Le garçon se retrouva plaqué contre le torse fuselé d'Izaya et son parfum, Allure Homme de Chanel, envahit ses narines. L'odeur lui était vaguement familière mais contrariée par une nuance inédite, à la fois tendre et minérale, qu'il identifia avec émotion et confusion comme étant la fragrance même de la peau d'Izaya.

Il essayait de recouvrer une contenance lorsqu'Izaya chut en arrière avec un éclat de rire, rebondissant sur un lit moelleux tout en serrant vigoureusement Mikado qui tomba avec lui sans comprendre. Il s'apprêtait à se relever, bafouillant des excuses, ne parvenant pas à analyser l'attitude insolite d'Izaya, mais celui-ci enserra ses jambes des siennes avec tant de force qu'il lui fit mal. Aussi Mikado resta-t-il immobile, son souffle haché par la surprise s'opposant à la respiration sereine d'Izaya et, avec les battements affolés de son cœur, c'étaient les seuls bruits qu'il percevait. Nul cri au dehors, nulle voiture, nul chant d'oiseau… C'était un autre univers peuplé d'ombre que maîtrisait parfaitement Izaya et dont il était à l'évidence le captif.

La main droite d'Izaya rampa sur son dos, sous le coton fragile de son tee-shirt et l'effleura d'une manière telle que son corps entier fut strié de frissons. Les doigts parcoururent ses omoplates, glissèrent vers ses côtes, s'échappèrent finalement pour frôler ses fesses et enfin caresser ses cuisses nues. Un voile d'incohérence venait d'envelopper la conscience de Mikado qu'il cherchait à combattre, en vain.

« Qu'est-ce qu… »

Et la pression satinée des lèvres d'Izaya sur les siennes tut ses récriminations, qu'acheva de lui faire oublier la langue paresseuse qu'il insinua dans sa bouche avec précaution et avidité mêlées. Mikado ne chercha pas à se soustraire à ce baiser, cependant. Il le savoura avec la profonde honte du pêcheur novice et lorsque les doigts d'Izaya remontèrent le long de ses cuisses avec indolence pour lui ôter son short avec une agilité surprenante Mikado, horrifié, constata que la seule chose susceptible d'entraver ce dévêtissement était sa notable érection. Ses joues le brûlèrent et Izaya dut le deviner puisqu'il les embrassa l'une après l'autre. Contre lui, Mikado perçut alors la propre raideur du jeune homme et, cette fois-ci, la constatation s'accompagna non seulement de gêne, mais également de culpabilité. Il aimait cette sensation et malgré lui, son bassin se mut contre celui d'Izaya. Ce dernier saisit son visage en coupe et l'embrassa avec toute la fougue de qui n'a que trop mis sa patience à mal et, par là, un fond latent de férocité.

Puis Izaya prit le dessus au propre comme au figuré, basculant afin d'être assis sur ses hanches, accentuant la friction de leurs érections réciproques. Mikado laissa échapper un gémissement intense qui l'accabla de honte.

« Ne sois pas gêné, c'est normal d'en solliciter plus… », susurra Izaya avec cet unique mélange de cruauté et d'attention absolue. Il glissa sa main dans le boxer de Mikado. Le garçon sentit son sang se faire incandescent et il se cambra de plaisir sous l'emprise ferme et précise d'Izaya. Lequel arrêta son mouvement avec la même soudaineté qu'il l'avait débuté et lui enleva son tee-shirt, le regardant panteler d'une frustration de supplicié avec appréciation. Il caressa son torse d'une main leste avant d'appuyer sur un téton. Un bref cri de plaisir et de supplication franchit les lèvres de Mikado et ses yeux s'embrasèrent d'envie lorsque, lentement, Izaya se débarrassa de son tee-shirt. Il observa la pâleur nacrée de son ventre parfait, la ligne de ses épaules, le dessin gracieux de ses bras avant de se concentrer sur sa ceinture qu'il défit dans un cliquettement et de son jean gris qui chuta sur le sol. Izaya s'était levé pour se déshabiller avec aise et une insupportable nonchalance. Mikado brûlait d'envie de retrouver son odeur licencieuse, la sensation si follement excitante de son pénis raidi contre lui, son corps qui pesait d'une façon autoritaire et dangereusement agréable sur le sien.

« Je te manque, petit Mikado ? », s'amusa Izaya. Les cheveux du garçon étaient ébouriffés et son corps luisait de sueur. L'appétit aiguisa son expression goguenarde de sauvagerie. Faire languir Mikado accroissait violemment son désir.

« Fais en sorte que je revienne, alors… », ajouta-t-il avec un sourire sardonique cependant que son boxer allait gésir avec ses autres vêtements sur le sol. Un frémissement courut aussitôt sur la peau échauffée de Mikado et son besoin de ressentir à nouveau le plaisir procuré par Izaya le poussa à se parjurer. Il guida sa main jusqu'à son entrecuisse et commença à se masturber, les yeux clos pour fuir le regard cynique et amusé d'Izaya. Lequel, quelques instants plus tard, lui arrachait âprement son boxer et se plaquait contre lui avec vigueur. Un tremblement saisit Mikado au contact du corps nu d'Izaya.

« Reste calme », enjoignit posément ce dernier, sa bouche errant sur sa mâchoire, son cou, ses tétons, son ventre, son bassin… Finalement, il aspira son sexe d'un seul coup et le dos de Mikado s'arqua si violement qu'il crut un instant qu'il allait se rompre. Lorsqu'Izaya fit jouer sa langue, cependant, un plaisir incendiaire gomma aussitôt toute pensée rationnelle et Mikado ne sut plus faire autre chose que gémir, supplier, crier, psalmodier le prénom d'Izaya qui sonnait si intimement en pareilles circonstances que le principal concerné en était presque troublé - et dans cette nuance induite par le presque tenait toute la personnalité inviolable d'Izaya.

Et alors qu'il pensait avoir atteint l'état de sensations physiques le plus déconcertant de son existence, Mikado sentit l'intrusion des doigts d'Izaya dans un endroit si bibliquement inapproprié qu'il ne songea qu'en second lieu à la douleur qui en résultait, vive comme des flammes, fluctuante, et il écarta les jambes avec un soulagement avide lorsqu'Izaya les retira, quoiqu'il fût vaguement conscient que le jeune homme allait le pénétrer pour de bon. Et bon était un euphémisme pour caractériser la volupté pure qui l'envahit lorsque son compagnon bougea. Izaya le dominait d'une façon totale, absolue, irrémédiable, dont il pensait étourdiment qu'elle s'incrusterait dans sa chair pour ne plus lui accorder le moindre répit, à l'avenir. Izaya le salirait si profondément que jamais plus son nom ne saurait être associé au mot vertu et il était accablé de réaliser combien il aimait ce déchirement, cette agressivité et cette concupiscence qui guidaient les mouvements de leurs corps, ce sentiment de n'être que la chose d'Izaya qu'il révérait. Il aurait juré sur sa propre vie pour ressentir encore ce qu'il éprouvait présentement, il aurait renié son nom, ses amis, sa patrie, tout ce qui lui était cher pour que le brasier ne cessât pas. Et déjà, inconsciemment, il pouvait pressentir que le plaisir était une addiction qu'Izaya lui offrait avec ce goût de l'expérience et du sadisme qui le constituait.

L'orgasme déferla en lui, si puissant que le hurlement qu'il poussa ravagea sa gorge et ce fut dans un souffle haché qu'il murmura le prénom de celui qui venait de le dépuceler.

Il sentit à peine Izaya jouir en lui, ne le réalisa qu'en sentant le sperme de son amant rouler sur ses cuisses lorsqu'il se retira pour allumer ce qui, à son vrombissement caractéristique, semblait être un climatiseur assez ancien.

« Sans toi et ton nom étrange, jamais je n'aurai pensé à venir ici, expliqua Izaya en s'allongeant à côté de lui, une main soutenant sa tête. Cet appartement a été aimablement mis à ma disposition par un ami et je n'avais encore jamais honoré son invitation. »

Mikado supputa que le terme ami devait avoir une signification pour Izaya qui ne ressemblait pas à la sienne, mais cela lui était aussi égal que le reste, tout ce qui n'était l'homme superbe et machiavélique auprès de lui, tout ce qui n'était pas les échos lancinants du plaisir qui s'attardaient en lui.

« Si tu dois te poser des questions, sache que tout ce qui s'est produit l'a été en guise de remerciements pour cette idée que tu as inspirée », conclut Izaya en se levant à nouveau. Il ramena une bouteille d'eau glacée et quelques gouttes tombèrent sur le torse moite de Mikado. Il tressaillit et se redressa, acceptant avec reconnaissance et servitude l'eau qu'Izaya versait dans sa bouche, la tête rejetée en arrière.

« Mais lorsque cela se reproduira, ce sera pour de toutes autres raisons… »

Et Mikado, désormais différent, tourna son visage pour scruter l'ombre. Elle ne lui dirait rien qu'il ne savait déjà. La torture ne faisait que commencer.


	2. Couteau

Pairing : Izaya x Mikado.

« Ainsi donc tu es le leader des Dollars ? », railla Izaya. Mikado observa ses longues jambes moulées par son jean sombre. Les souvenirs de ses ébats avec le jeune homme le hantaient.

« Je m'en doutais », reprit sereinement Izaya en observant le ciel velouté parsemé d'étoiles. « Mais n'éprouve-t-on pas toujours une émotion étrange à voir nos soupçons se concrétiser ? »

Mikado acquiesça. Il aurait voulu goûter à nouveau la chaleur suave d'Izaya, laper son parfum amer à même sa peau, s'enivrer à en oublier son nom. Aucun de ces souhaits n'était décemment dicible, aussi demeura-t-il silencieux.

« Tu es plus intelligent que je ne le pensais », admit Izaya et ses yeux rencontrèrent ceux de Mikado, qui sentit aussitôt son pouls s'accélérer. Le rougeoiement contenait une part non négligeable de cynisme et au moins autant de luxure. Mikado les imputa à son imagination et à son propre désir, qui courait en lui tel un venin.

« Tu n'es pas très bavard, ce soir… » Ce disant, Izaya s'était approché de lui.

« Je suis un peu fatigué… », biaisa Mikado, s'efforçant de ne pas tressaillir. Le jeune homme était si proche qu'il percevait son odeur, la tiédeur de son corps parfait sous ses vêtements ajustés, ainsi qu'une indéniable onde de danger.

« Tu devrais rentrer te coucher, dans ce cas », susurra Izaya au creux de son cou qu'il mordit avant d'attirer vivement Mikado à lui, reculant jusqu'à heurter un mur et refermant alors ses bras de manière implacable autour du garçon qui haletait, déboussolé et perclus de désir.

« Je vais rentrer, Izaya-san », annonça Mikado avec un manque de conviction qui fit éclater de rire son compagnon cependant qu'il tentait de se dégager.

« Je ne crois pas, petit Mikado… », murmura Izaya et il vit le garçon blêmir lorsqu'il reconnut la froideur d'une lame contre son cou. La ruelle dans laquelle il les avait entrainés était sombre et à l'écart des avenues illuminées et animées où il faisait bon flâner le soir venu. Ils étaient dans un écrin d'ombre qui les soustrayait à tout secours pour l'un, toute nuisance éventuelle pour l'autre. La réalité a toujours deux visages et c'est cette ambigüité contenue dans le cœur des hommes qui suscitait autant la curiosité d'Izaya. C'était également ce pourquoi il était autant attiré par Mikado, dont il avait pressenti la dualité dès le premier instant.

« Que ressens-tu en ce moment ? », interrogea-t-il en essayant avec un succès mitigé de dissimuler son avidité quant à la réponse que Mikado allait lui fournir. Comme bien souvent, sa curiosité devenait consistante à en porter le nom de désir et ce désir, brutal, impérieux, ne pouvait jamais être totalement apaisé.

Mikado déglutit nerveusement et son regard se vrilla à celui d'Izaya, empli de folie. La frayeur rendait son visage doux plus pâle que jamais. Il sentit l'index libre de son compagnon en tracer délicatement le contour, ce genre de geste tendre qui annonce la violence la plus brute.

« Je… J'ai peur… », répondit-il dans un souffle.

Les yeux grenat luisirent.

« Seulement de la peur ? », insista Izaya, qui sentait contre lui, entre leurs deux bassins étroitement pressés, la manifestation du désir que cette situation de domination incontestable inspirait à Mikado. Il souligna la conscience de son érection en frottant lentement sa cuisse contre l'entrejambe du jeune homme.

« C'est indécent… », murmura Mikado en haletant. Au fond de lui, il ressentait ce brasier d'avidité qu'il ne reconnaissait que trop. Il avait envie que Izaya le possède, en dépit de toutes les objections de sa conscience, de la morale, du bon sens qui s'égrenaient en lui, litanie que la faim supplantait sans difficultés aucunes.

« Ce n'est que l'expression d'une émotion, c'est parfaitement naturel », argumenta Izaya en cessant le mouvement de sa jambe qu'il remplaça avec ce même naturel qu'il venait d'évoquer par sa main. Mikado étouffa un gémissement. Les mouvements des doigts d'Izaya, même au travers de ses vêtements, lui procuraient de délicieux frissons. Il se mit rapidement à trembler, alors que les attouchements se précisaient. Finalement, la main fine et froide d'Izaya se glissa sous le tissu, franchi les quelques millimètres textiles de décence qui les séparaient de l'érection de Mikado. Mikado, le garçon qui se faisait masturber dans une ruelle, par le psychopathe le plus cruel d'Ikebukuro.

« Tu te souviens de la canicule, Mikado ? »

Son prénom était murmuré avec tant de licence, le visage d'Izaya si proche que son souffle échouait sur son cou, que Mikado avant de répondre se mordit la lèvre avec une parfaite, exquise expression de culpabilité. Izaya contint son sourire. Assurément, il se souvenait.

« Je me souviens qu'il faisait très chaud… », balbutia le jeune adolescent et Izaya ne put empêcher un rire sincère quoique cynique de s'échapper de ses lèvres.

« Tu es si innocent », dit-il et le mot était énoncé avec autant de désir que de mépris. « Je saurai détruire cela aussi. »

Et sur cette sibylline conclusion, il happa voluptueusement quoique rageusement les lèvres de Mikado pour ce genre de long baiser torride qui les privait d'air. Les joues du plus jeune étaient écarlates lorsqu'il prit fin. Il avait joui.

« Nous devrions aller autre part, puisque tu es si embarrassé », décida Izaya. Lorsque Mikado protesta, son expression se durcit et devint menaçante.

« Ne crois pas que tu aies le choix, petit Mikado. »

Son sourire sardonique familier fleurit sur son visage et il tira Mikado, qui sentit dans son dos la pointe effilée du couteau d'Izaya. Lorsqu'ils regagnèrent l'avenue la plus proche, Mikado battit convulsivement des paupières, se réacclimatant à la lumière et aux bruits, à la vie pleine de la ville, alors même que le plaisir s'attardait en lui en échos dévastateurs. Son trouble mit plusieurs minutes à dissoudre, après lesquelles il réalisa combien ses vêtements étaient débraillés. Il réfléchit au halo de luxure qui devait baigner son visage et un sentiment de gêne accru se distilla en lui. Il coula un regard en direction d'Izaya, que cet état de fait ravissait.

Finalement, ils se trouvèrent devant un love hotel et Mikado ne put freiner un mouvement de recul. Il perçut la sensation aigue de la pointe du couteau, dans son dos. Le danger l'excitait, d'une certaine façon, parce que c'était la nature véritable d'Izaya et que tout ce qui avait trait au jeune homme s'appelait pour Mikado « érotisme ». Tout ce qu'il avait cru désirer auprès d'Anri, c'était avec Izaya qu'il l'expérimentait d'une façon violente mais indéniablement exaltante, et il réalisait à la lumière de ses récents sentiments que ce qu'il éprouvé pour elle n'était rien de plus que de l'amitié. Comment aurait-il pu sacrifier ce brasier qu'allumait l'homme le mieux informé d'Ikebukuro aux joies en demi-teinte d'une relation avec Anri ?

« Mikado, tu es comme le sucre, tu as un goût unique sur la langue… Un peu écœurant et malgré tout addictif. »

Les joues du plus jeune prirent une teinte d'un rouge soutenu. Izaya lécha à nouveau ses testicules et il fourmilla de plaisir des pieds à la tête. Son amant glissa un doigt inquisiteur en lui et il se cambra, un bref soupir de plaisir se frayant un chemin entre ses lèvres empourprées par les morsures. Comme de coutume, Izaya semblait se délecter de sa frustration grandissante et il le regardait cruellement se débattre dans son désir, jusqu'à atteindre un point de non-retour au-delà duquel il ne répondait plus de ses actes.

Se soustrayant aux caresses sensuelles d'Izaya, Mikado appuya sur ses épaules pour qu'il s'allongeât et le jeune homme se mit complaisamment sur le dos, savourant le spectacle qu'il lui offrait.

Mikado venait de déboutonner son pantalon, avait extrait son sexe et le suçait avec une langueur attisée par la faim. Puis, vaincu par son appétit, il se redressa, se mit à califourchon sur Izaya et s'empala sur lui avec un long gémissement venu du plus profond de lui. Il bougea des hanches et les bruits d'appréciation qu'il faisait étaient presque des sanglots tant le soulagement inondait sa poitrine. Il commença à se caresser, mais Izaya le relaya, exécutant une pression plus ou moins soutenue sur son gland pour provoquer des cambrements. Mikado se répandit sur son torse. Izaya eut un sourire carnassier qui se fana lorsque l'adolescent se pencha pour laper sa semence, laissant des sillons humides sur sa peau et gravant une luxure sans pareille sur sa rétine. Ses yeux s'embrasèrent de concupiscence et il renversa Mikado sous lui afin de le pénétrer avec plus de force. La tête de son amant s'agitait en tous sens, ses cheveux se froissant et il les lui tira férocement pour découvrir sa gorge qu'il mordit, fondant sur lui avec toute la bestialité d'un fauve sur sa proie.

« Tu n'es pas une bonne personne, Mikado-chan… », susurra-t-il. « Et on paie toujours le mal que l'on fait. »

Il donna un puissant coup de reins et, au paroxysme du sadisme et du plaisir, il jouit dans les entrailles de son jeune amant. Mikado feula, poussant un long soupir lorsqu'Izaya se retira.

« C'était… c'était très bon. »

Il avala sa salive dans le vain espoir de calmer sa gorge en feu.

« Je suis d'accord avec Mikado », acquiesça Izaya.

Et il se mit à jouer avec son couteau, une expression de pure malveillance, mêlée de désir, envahissant son visage.

Dialogue alternatif :

« Tu te souviens de la canicule, Mikado ?

-Oui, des vieux sont morts.

-Je me suis occupé de ça aussi », dit Izaya en souriant machiavéliquement.


	3. Graines de graminées

Pairing : Izaya x Mikado

Par avance, désolée pour le manque absolu de sens de tout ceci…

En outre, en dépit d'une myriade d'idées d'actes sexuels stupides, ceci est le dernier acte sexuel qui sera posté. RIP, Actes Sexuels.

Néanmoins, bonne lecture.

« Que pourrais-je faire avec ces graines de graminées ? », s'interrogea Izaya à voix haute. Mikado se prélassait sur son lit, lisant un de ces magazines ineptes que tous les adolescents affectionnaient. Il n'était vêtu que d'un maillot de basketball et d'un caleçon flottant appartenant à Izaya. Ses cuisses portaient encore les traces de leurs derniers ébats.

« Mikado ! »

Le garçon leva la tête. Comprenant qu'Izaya attendait quelque chose de lui, et ignorant quoi, il sourit. A la vérité, Izaya ne lui demandait jamais que deux choses : des réponses ou son corps. Ce devait être la première option, mais il n'en était pas certain. On ne pouvait pas être certain de quoi que ce fût avec Orihara Izaya.

« Je t'ai demandé que faire avec des graines de graminées ? Un ami me les a données et je ne leur vois aucune utilité.

-Tu pourrais les planter », suggéra Mikado.

Izaya balaya la proposition, toute sensée qu'elle fût, d'un geste de main ferme. Son regard errait sur Mikado, ses jambes minces, son visage tendre, la douce pâleur de son corps… Et il trouva.

« Je viens d'avoir une idée brillante », clama-t-il.

Il s'assit près de Mikado et passa une main le long de sa jambe droite. Ce dernier le regarda avec suspicion.

« Je veux voir si elles sont aphrodisiaques », expliqua Izaya avec son sourire distordu et sensuel, qui laissait planer une vague menace dans la pièce. Sa main courut le long de son dos et y traça des sillons de ses ongles. Mikado frissonna et rejeta la tête en arrière à mesure que le plaisir s'altérait d'une douleur diffuse. La bouche d'Izaya se porta à son oreille, qu'il mordilla doucement. Son index venait d'atteindre le téton gauche et Mikado se mordit la lèvre. Il haleta lorsque les lèvres d'Izaya se posèrent dans son cou. Son souffle chaud embuait son esprit et il feula doucement alors que son amant le débarrassait de son caleçon.

Izaya caressait distraitement ses jambes et Mikado s'attendait à la sensation particulière de ses doigts en lui. Au lieu de quoi, ce fut une graine de graminée qu'il reçut dans le postérieur. Il sursauta et se redressa, dégageant son visage qu'il avait enfoui dans ses bras croisés.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

-Je te l'ai dit, je vérifie si elles sont aphrodisiaques. Et puis je suis ton conseil, je les plante ! »

Il ajouta une seconde graine. Mikado se crispa. L'acte n'était pas particulièrement agréable et il se sentait vraiment exploité par Izaya. Certes le jeune homme ne manquait jamais de se servir de lui pour des expériences diverses, mais jamais il n'avait eu ce sentiment de n'être qu'un vulgaire cobaye.

Ses yeux bleus imploraient une infinie tendresse et, si Izaya n'en montra rien, il fut touché par l'envie silencieuse d'être aimé qui luisait en eux. Afin de rassurer Mikado, il lui dispensa un long baiser suave. Puis il força le garçon à se mettre sur le dos.

« Je dois arroser maintenant », dit-il d'un air enthousiaste - et une pointe de folie brillait dans son regard.

Mikado s'arrima à lui. Il s'en remettait totalement à Izaya, quoi qu'il pût lui faire subir par la suite. S'il y avait une chose qui dépassait son désir pour lui, c'était bien son amour. Il avait mis du temps à comprendre cette masse noueuse de sentiments qui l'habitait. Une nuit, s'éveillant en sursaut après un cauchemar atroce, il s'était retrouvé, tremblant, dans les bras du jeune homme, qui lui avait caressé le dos jusqu'à l'apaisement, et Mikado se souvenait de la puissante impression de paix et de sécurité qu'il avait eue en se rendormant contre lui. C'était ce moment qui lui avait fait prendre conscience de l'étendue de son attachement pour Izaya et, depuis, il était en permanence harassé par le doute. Il n'ignorait pas que son apparence et son ingénuité excitaient violemment Izaya, mais il craignait que ce dernier n'éprouvât pour lui aucun amour, au-delà de sa vive curiosité.

Lorsqu'Izaya le pénétra, il abdiqua. Un long gémissement rauque s'évada de sa gorge et il griffa le dos de son amant jusqu'au sang. Son besoin de lui était si fort, si profond, qu'il pensait ne jamais l'étancher, dût-il y consacrer toute sa fébrile existence. Et tant pis si ses sentiments ne se voyaient pas payés de retour…

« Mikado… »

La voix d'Izaya était proche du grondement. Sa raucité accrut la confusion de Mikado jusqu'à ce point de trouble où il hurlait de plaisir, hurlait d'amour, hurlait pour sa vie qu'il sentait lui échapper, filait sans répit et abreuvait Izaya de toutes les choses qu'il n'avouait pas. Contre lui, l'homme le plus informé de Tokyo tremblait, peinant à dépasser son instinct, qui lui intimait d'accentuer la vigueur de ses mouvements de bassin, de s'enfoncer en Mikado plus profondément encore. La sauvagerie incendiait ses yeux de reflets rubis et ses mains serraient les hanches de Mikado si fortement qu'elles allaient sous peu bleuir d'ecchymoses. Sous lui, le garçon se cambra à s'en rompre la colonne vertébrale, ses hurlements mourant dans sa gorge, avortés par les halètements qu'il poussait, doucement plaintifs. Ils transportèrent Izaya jusqu'à l'extase il jouit, longuement, pleinement. Ses pensées s'évanouirent, remplacées par une brume diffuse, légère d'insouciance et de félicité. Conjointement, Mikado savourait la licencieuse sensation de passivité que lui procurait les chocs répétés du sexe d'Izaya en lui, criblé qu'il était par ce plaisir sauvage qui n'appartient qu'aux êtres qui, comme lui, s'ouvraient au vice par amour, se trahissaient pour une reconnaissance qui pouvait bien ne jamais poindre. Il sentit Izaya se répandre en lui, se souvint des graines et eut envie de pleurer. Il aurait aimé qu'elles germassent et avec elles, un peu d'amour pour lui dans le cœur maudit d'Izaya.

Lequel se retira et s'allongea lestement à ses côtés, étirant son corps dans un mouvement fluide et félin, ses yeux alanguis par l'orgasme virant au grenat. Puis il se tourna vers Mikado, son beau visage étonnement moins goguenard qu'attentif. Son jeune amant, à bout de souffle, cherchait en vain à recouvrer une respiration régulière. Ses paupières papillonnaient. Dans le bleu velouté de ses yeux, Izaya lisait l'amour immense que Mikado aurait voulu celer, sa honte d'éprouver un tel plaisir dans ses bras, une tristesse vertigineuse pétrie de la crainte d'être abandonné.

« Je ne crois pas qu'elle vont germer. Ni qu'elles soient aphrodisiaques. Non que nous ayons besoin d'aphrodisiaques… »

Son sourire étincelant était à l'opposé de sa frustration, conséquente à son incapacité à affronter les sentiments de Mikado. Lequel s'apaisait finalement et, ému comme de coutume par la sublime nudité et l'assurance fatale de son amant, il lui adressa un sourire plein de peine.

« Mikado… »

La voix mâle et suave était incongrument sérieuse, presque ferme. Izaya était décidé à mettre les choses au point.

« J'ai eu de nombreux amants, de nombreuses maitresses. J'ai même été fiancé, une fois. Mais jusqu'à aujourd'hui, jamais je n'avais autant apprécié la compagnie d'une personne. Je parle du sexe, bien entendu… »

Un sourire perçant vint altérer un instant la rigueur de son visage d'une pointe d'espièglerie.

« Mais aussi de ton ingénuité, de ton calme. De toutes ces choses qui font de toi une parfaite victime. Mon cobaye. »

La possessivité était indéniable, l'éclat machiavélique également. Toutefois, Mikado pouvait maintenant percevoir, au-delà de ces masques, une part d'attachement dans le cœur d'Izaya - preuve venait d'être faite qu'il en avait un - qui n'appartenait qu'à lui et il eut soudain la certitude que le jeune homme passerait de nombreuses années d'expérience supplémentaire à ses côtés.

Mikado eut un sourire éclatant de bonheur, mais la fatigue se rappela à lui sous la forme d'un long bâillement. Izaya s'attendrit, quoiqu'il n'en montrât rien. Ses doigts galopèrent sur la peau nue de Mikado, et il autorisa tacitement le garçon à se blottir contre lui pour un sommeil bercé de rêves.

Bonus inutile : dans l'optique de ce qui devait être un pairing Shizuo x Izaya, nous avions créé une marque de capote tout à fait révolutionnaire… « Hatex, le latex qui résiste à la haine. »


End file.
